Never gonna give you up
by CoffeeGirly04
Summary: LL- Meine Geschichte spielt nach dem Ende der 3. Staffel. Bitte R&R UPLOAD CHAPTER 3
1. Alles beim Alten

Never gonna give you up by CoffeeGirly04  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, ich habe sie mir nur mal schnell ausgeborgt um meinen Spaß mit ihnen zu haben (lach)  
  
Kapitel 1 : Alles beim Alten  
  
Abends : Luke's  
  
Seine Welt lag in Scherben, Jess war zu seinem unverantwortlichen Vater gezogen und Nicole hatte schließlich dass gesehen, was alle sehen (alle bis auf eine). Nun war er wieder alleine...  
  
Das Diner ist leer, er hatte heut früher geschlossen, schlechtgelaunt wischt er über einen der Tische als die Türglocke läutet. Plötzlich schreien zwei, ihm wohlbekannte Stimmen gleichzeitig los „Luuuuuke!!"  
  
Er muss grinsen und als er aufsieht bemerkt er, dass Rory und Lorelei auf ihn zu rennen. Sie fallen ihm um den Hals, Lorelei küsst ihn auf die linke und Rory auf die rechte Backe.  
  
Wieder kreischen beide Gilmores gleichzeitig „Endlich"  
  
„Hilfe, lasst mich los"  
  
Sie lassen ihn los „Entschuldige, so reagieren wir nun mal wenn wir die zwei wichtigsten Dinge im Leben sehen. Kaffee und der Mann der den besten macht. Sie grinsen ihn an  
  
„Oh"Luke ist etwas verlegen  
  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie grauenhaft der Europäische Kaffee ist"  
  
„Ja! Schnell gib uns echten Kaffee"fügt Rory hinzu  
  
Luke füllt zwei Plastikbecher mit Kaffee „Hier ihr zwei"  
  
„Und, wie war's in Europa?"  
  
„Toll, wir haben ne Menge gesehen, am besten war das Schokoladenmuseum"  
  
„Natürlich"er verdreht die Augen  
  
Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Jess betritt den Laden  
  
„Hi"sein blick ist dunkel und er hat Ränder unter den Augen  
  
„Jess?"Luke sieht ihn überrascht an, Jess war der Letzte den er jetzt erwartet hätte  
  
„Wir müssen jetzt auch los"Als Lorelei Rorys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt schiebt sie ihre Tochter sanft zur Tür hinaus  
  
Luke und Jess starren sich an, keiner sagt etwas. Schließlich bricht Jess das Schweigen „Bevor du dich aufregst: Ich habe einen Job gefunden und werde wieder zur Schule gehen" Luke starrt ihn an, dann grinst er und umarmt Jess „Willkommen zurück"  
  
Jess erwidert die Umarmung, was ungewöhnlich für ihn ist, und sagt kaum hörbar „Es war schrecklich"  
  
„Jimmy ist ein Idiot"Luke greift nach einer von Jess Taschen und steigt die Treppen zum Apartment hinauf.  
  
Schon war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung... Alles war wieder beim Alten  
  
Notes: Ich weiß, mein erstes Kapitel ist kurz aber das sollte nur so ne Art Einleitung sein. Wenn ihr wollt, dass es weitergeht drückt diesen tollen kleinen „OK"Button da unten links und schreibt was ihr denk... 


	2. Frustfutter

Kapitel 2: Frustfutter  
  
Später am Abend: Haus der Gilmore Girls  
  
Rory und Lorelei sitzen auf der Couch, umringt von Chipstüten, Popcornpackungen und leeren Eisbechern.  
  
„Was will er hier? Ich meine was fällt ihm ein hier einfach so aufzukreuzen?"  
  
„Hey, beruhig dich, er ist sicher nicht hier um dich zu ärgern aber du wirst früher oder später mit ihm reden müssen..."  
  
„Ich weiß Mom aber es ist so komisch ihn wieder zu sehen..."  
  
„Alles wird gut du wirst schon sehen"sie nimmt Rory in die Arme  
  
Als Lorelei loslässt schaut Rory sie fragend an „Sag mal, warum hast du das ganze Frustfutter in dich reingestopft ? Was ist dein Problem ?"  
  
Die Frage ist Lorelei sichtlich unangenehm aber sie hat den Drang endlich mit Jemandem darüber zu reden „Na ja weißt du, ich denke ich habe... ich habe so etwas wie... ich glaube ich bin... ich... ich...oh Gott das ist so verrückt"  
  
„Wow, das muss was ernstes sein"  
  
„Versprich mir nicht zu lachen Ok"  
  
„OK"Rory schaut sie gespannt an  
  
„Ok also ich denke ich bin... ich bin eifersüchtig auf Nicole"  
  
„WAS ? Wow Mom, sprichst du von DER Nicole? Die Anwältin Nicole? Lukes Nicole?"  
  
„Ja ich denke das ist sie"eine kurze Pause entsteht, dann fügt Lorelei hinzu „Ich meine Luke hatte lange kein Date mehr. Ok Rachel, aber die kannte er ja schon... Also abgesehen von Liz war ich immer die Einzige Frau in seinem Leben oder? Und mit Nicole scheint es ernst zu sein, ich denke ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen..."  
  
„Von so etwas hab ich mal gelesen, eine Frau hat die Hochzeit ihres besten Freundes sabotiert, nur weil sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte nicht mehr die Einzige Frau in seinem Leben zu sein..."  
  
„Danke das du mich so ermutigst"Lorelei macht einen Schmollmund  
  
„...aber in deinem Fall denke ich ist es anders... ich denke du magst Luke einfach..."sie hört auf zu reden um zu sehen wie Lorelei reagiert  
  
„Ich... ich... ich weiß nicht... Nein! Das wäre verrückt, ich meine es ist Luke... unser Luke, Stars Hollows Luke"  
  
„Ich sage nur soviel, verrückt heißt nicht immer gleich schlecht"und in Gedanken fügt sie hinzu „Luke ist perfekt für Mom, wäre da nicht Nicole...pfff Nicole, wie ich sie verabscheue sie ist nicht die Richtige für Luke"  
  
„Rory"Lorelei schaut sie verwundert an  
  
„Es ist wahr Mom"sie grinst „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, gute Nacht"kurz bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet fügt sie noch hinzu „denk drüber nach"und damit schließt sie die Tür  
  
Rory hatte Recht, das wusste Lorelei, aber es machte ihr Angst, der Gedanke ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen. Sie brauchte Luke soviel war klar, deshalb machten ihr die plötzlichen Gefühle für ihn Angst... Aber was regte sie überhaupt so auf ? Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät, er hatte ja schließlich Nicole... und mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief sie ein 


	3. Alte Liebe, neues Glück

Kapitel 3: Alte Liebe, neues Glück Nächster Morgen: Haus der Gilmore Girls 

Irgendwie störte der Wecker sie an diesem Morgen weitaus stärker als gewohnt. Verschlafen dreht Lorelei sich noch ein mal im Bett um. Doch das Ungetüm auf ihrem Nachttisch gibt keine Ruhe. Ihre linke Hand tastet sich am Kopfkissen entlang hinüber und bringt den Wecker mit einem kurzen, harten Schlag zum Schweigen.

Lorelei gähnt herzhaft und schlüpft unter der Decke hervor ,sie hatte mies geschlafen...sie setzt sich auf die Bettkante um sich anzuziehen. Der Pullover schien sich auf unbegreifliche Weise gegen die morgendliche Misshandlung zu wehren, doch schließlich schafft sie es.

Als sie einen Blick auf die Uhr wirft merkt sie, dass es erst viertel nach sechs ist „Zur Hölle mit diesem Plüschwecker"murmelt sie vor sich hin. Jetzt brauchte sie erst mal Kaffee

Luke's 

Luke wischt die Theke als Jess herunter kommt

„Ich bin dann im Buchladen"

„Was willst du im Buchladen?"

„Arbeiten?!"

„Du arbeitest im Buchladen?"Luke schaut ihn prüfend an

„Ja! Oder soll ich ewig dein Geschirr abwaschen?"

„Bloß nicht ! Ab zur Arbeit"Er deutet zur Tür, durch die gerade Lorelei hinein kommt

Jess verlässt den Laden

„Hey man zeigt nicht mit nacktem Finger auf angezogene Menschen"Sie grinst und lässt sich auf einen Hocker fallen

'Dann zieh dich doch aus' schoss es Luke spontan durch den Kopf 'Oh nein, ganz schlecht ! Vergiss schnell wieder woran du gerade gedacht hast' ermahnt er sich selber, statt dessen sagt er „Haha sehr witzig ! Was machst du überhaupt so früh hier ?"

„Plüschwecker"

„Aha, hier trink !"Er stellt ihr eine sehr große Tasse Kaffe hin

„Wow ! Ist die neu?"Lorelei deutet mit großen Augen auf die riesige Tasse „Da geht ja fast ne ganze Kaffeekanne rein"

„Ja, Jess hat sie mitgebracht"

„Aha, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind; Wo wollte er denn so schnell hin?"

„Zur Arbeit wieso?"

„Aha..."

„Du magst ihn nicht stimmt's ?"

„Na ja, Luke ich..."

„Schon OK, aber er ist nicht so schlimm wie alle denken"

„Vielleicht..."

„Hat...hat sie schon mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Rory? Nein, aber sie wird es früher oder später müssen"

„Jess mag sie wirklich..."

„Ja, ich weiß und ich fürchte sie gehören einfach zusammen"

nachmittags: Buchladen

Rory schlendert durch die Reihen, stoppt und greift nach einem Buch, als sie einen Widerstand spürt zieht sie fester. Es ist Jess, er hatte von der anderen Seite gezogen

„Hi" er starrt seine Schuhe an

„Hey...wie geht's dir ?"

„Gut und dir?"

„Auch"

„Er zwingt sich sie anzuschauen „Hör zu es... es tut mit leid, ich..."weiter kommt er nicht, denn Rory fällt ihm um den Hals und küsst ihn

„...ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich ein Idiot war, aber du scheinst das anders zu sehen..."er grinst

„Nein, ich sehen das nicht anders, du warst ein Idiot..."sie schaut ihn böse an, doch dann lächelt sie „...aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist"

Er zieht sie an sich und umarmt sie „Du hast mir gefehlt Rory und ich hätte nicht einfach weggehen dürfen"

Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein, sie war viel zu froh ihn wieder zu haben „Mach so etwas nie wieder OK ?!"

„Versprochen"


	4. Gute Nacht Luke

Kapitel 4: Gute Nacht Luke 

Lorelei und Rory stehen vor Loreleis Kleiderschrank, um sie herum liegen Berge von Anziehsachen. Rory hat ein Date mit Jess

„Was soll ich bloß anziehen ?"Rory ist verzweifelt

„Wie wär's hiermit?"Lorelei hat einen knappen schwarzen Lederminni an und deutet auf sich

„Das sieht billig aus"

„Ich sehe doch nicht billig aus"Lorelei tut empört

„Ich werde das hier nehmen"Rory zieht ein knielanges schwarzes Stretchkleid an

„Bequem, sportlich und doch edel – gute Wahl ! Das ist meine Tochter...." sie wollte noch weiter quasseln, aber es klingelt an der Tür und Luke kommt mit Essen herein

„Endlich, ich bin am verhungern"Lorelei rennt die Treppe herunter und hat ganz vergessen, dass sie immer noch den Lederminni an hat

Rory verabschiedet sich und verlässt das Haus, erst jetzt merkt Lorelei, dass Luke sie anstarrt

„Was?"

Luke fühlt sich ertappt „Nichts..."

Lorelei schaut an sich herunter, plötzlich grinst sie „Luke ! Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht"

Er schaut sie fragend an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen „Was denn?"

„Du stehst auf Leder"ruft sie triumphierend

„Nur zu deiner Information, es ist nicht das Leder..."und etwas leiser fügt er hinzu „... es sind vielmehr die Beine"Was redete er hier überhaupt ? Gott, Lucas reiß dich zusammen

Lorelei wird etwas rot, doch sie hat sich schnell wieder gefangen „Ich habe Nicole nie in so einem Teil gesehen, vielleicht sollte ich es ihr mal leihen?! Wie geht's ihr überhaupt ?"

„Ich weiß nicht wir..."sein Blick verdunkelt sich schlagartig

„Oh Luke... habt ihr euch getrennt?"sie schaut ihn besorgt an und versucht gleichzeitig das aufsteigende Glücksgefühl in ihrem Magen zu verdrängen. Sollte Luke ihr jetzt nicht eigentlich leid tun ?

„Tja vielleicht ist es besser so"

Lorelei macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn „Das tut weh ich weiß"

Kaum hatte sie ihn umarmt war es wieder da, dieses Gefühl, dass er nicht beschreiben konnte „Es war ihre Entscheidung, vielleicht war ich nicht gut genug für sie, ich meine schau dir nur mal ihre Familie an, da passe ich nicht rein"

Lorelei schaut ihn entsetzt an „Sag so etwas nicht, du bist ein toller Kerl, du hast schon so viel geleistet, wenn dann hat sie dich nicht verdient"

Es waren ihre Worte, aber auch die Wärme ihres Körpers, die dieses Gefühl verstärkten „Danke"

Sie hält ihn noch eine Weile fest, dann lässt sie ihn los „Schon OK, Lust auf einen Film?"

„Ok, ich ruf nur schnell im Diner an"

später am Abend

Lorelei schaltet den Videorekorder aus und geht wieder hinüber zur Couch, erst jetzt merkt sie, dass Luke schläft

„Gute Nacht"flüstert sie und deckt ihn zu, als sie ihn dort so friedlich schlafen sieht, kann sie es sich nicht verkneifen, ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder huschte dort ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht?

Das Ganze wird unbemerkt von Rory und Jess beobachtet, die grinsend am Fenster stehen, sie schauen sich an „Ich glaube sie hat's kapiert"Jess grinst noch breiter

Sie verabschieden sich und Rory geht ins Wohnzimmer „Hey Mom ich bin wieder da"

„Hey Schatz! Sei bitte leise, Luke ist mitten im Film eingeschlafen"

Rory schaut den schlafenden Luke an „Er sieht richtig süß aus"

„Ja" Lorelei hat ein verträumtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht

„Weißt du noch was ich mal gesagt hab als du mich gefragt hast was ich von Luke halte?"

„Ja, dass ich nicht mit Luke gehen kann, weil wir uns dann trennen und wir nie wieder zu Luke's gehen können?!"

„Genau,... ich denke ich habe meine Meinung geändert"und damit verschwindet sie in ihrem Zimmer

... Zurück bleibt ein schlafender Luke und eine ziemlich verdatterte Lorelei, warum hatte sie geahnt, dass Rory so etwas sagen würde? – Weil alle es sagten....


End file.
